Thank you
by Maya Dragon
Summary: Okey my first story :3/ IchiRuki Ichigo and Rukia discover that they both had feelings for the other all this time And they discover it on the Christmas eve.


Okey so this is my first story soo please tell me if something is wrong and I'm going to warn you I have bad grammer in english and I mean BAD really BAD! I know that it isn't Christmas but I just wanted to write one about Christmas! :3 Okey so here is the story I hope you like it! :3 Sorry for the POW changin all the time! *Sweatdrop*

Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters!  
>_<p>

(Rukias POW)

Okey so it is 2 days before Christmas and I feel kind of sad... The one I really like is the one I want on Christams to be with me. Only one problem... He doesn't know that I like him... Sad right?

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Hi my name is Rukia Kuchiki, I'm 17 years old and I live with the boy I like together in an apartment but he doesn't know that I really like him... We live together becouse his father and my big brother are friends and thought that it would be much more cheaper for us to pay the bills for the apartment soo thats why I'm here alone in my room in the darkness hoping for something that cannot happen...

Okey soo when I went out of my room the apartment was quiet 'couse I was the only one here right now soo I decided to go for a walk to the nearest park.

On my way to the park I was deep in tought and allmost ran into the park gates, how silly.

I went to the nearest bench and sat down and began to sink in my thoughts again...

(Ichigos POW)

Hi, soo my name is Ichigo Kurosaki I live in a small apartment with my dad's friends daughter who's name is Rukia and speaking of Rukia whan I came back the apartment was empty, it usually isn't 'couse the first thing I hear or see is her cooking or cleaning stuff but this time it was empty...

So okey maybe she went to the store or something nothing to worry about. Okey so I was out buying stuff, well actualy a gift on Christams for someone special.

Actualy the person who I bought the present lives with me in the apartment, I really like her but I doubt that she likes me back, but anyways I wannet to give her something special on Christmas.

(Rukias POW)

After I was getting cold sitting on the bench for a really long time and Oh My God it was late! I really hav been out too long no wonder I'm so cold, but before I went home I wanted to go to a store and buy a present for the one who is special for me.

I saw a stor and went to see what is inside. I was in awe whan I saw a Dragon necles who has wraped his pawn around a purple cristal. I just had to have it! I went in the store and asked how much was it and for my luck it was very cheap! So I bought it.

I thought to myself _'This is going to suit him very well and I just know it!'_

On my way home I pased an alley. I didn't notice that two men were following me all the way home.

(Ichigos POW)

Now I'am really worried so I went outside and started to walk to the park 'couse I know that she likes the park. Whan I saw someone comming I saw a girl and two men, but my blood went cold whan I saw that it was Rukia! I started running, It was obvios that shi didn't even notice the two men so I ran faster...

(Rukias POW)

I was walking on the side walk and suddenly something made a noise behind me I was scared to turn around but I did it anyways and what I saw was like my life just almost ended. Than suddenly someone crashed into one of the men and knoked him to the ground than the other stared at the newcomer and pulled out his knife. While I was standing there in shock I realised that the one that saved her was Ichigo!

(Ichigos POW)

While I was running I knoked one of the men out cold but while I was getting up I felt a pang of pane in my sholder and there was blood dripping from the wound that the other man made with a knife that I belive he pulled out while I was on the ground. But that didn't stop me I just spun around and kicked him in the nuts when he crumbled to the ground I felt something grabing my foot whan I looked down the man that I thought I knoked out was trying to get me off balance and succeeded in doing so. I hit my hed against the concert and blacked out while hearing the screams of my name ''ICHIGO-!''

(Rukias POW)

This was bad and I mean really bad I screamed at the top of my longs whan Ichigo fell down hitting his head really hard and fell unconcsious.

I was scared no terified really terefied. But whan the man that Ichigo knoked to the ground was slowly getting up but than suddenly I got really mad and I kicked the man almos to the death if I hadn't stoped myself. Whan I knew that he won't get up anytime soon I went to Ichigos side and roled him on his back and tried to wake him up but nothing worked so the only thing I knew to do was to get him back to our apartment as soon as posible.

After 35 minutes of trying to carry Ichigo I finaly made it back safe.

I went inside and put him on the couch. I didn't know how to treat hurt people so I hoped that he will do with only sleeping.

(Ichigos POW)

After the fight everything went completely black. Whan I woke up my head started to hurt really bad. Whan I saw some pills on the table near the couch I knew that Rukia must have put those there for me. She is so carring sometimes. And spek of the devil I just heard the dors to a bedroom open and close I knew that it must be Rukia and I was right. She walked in an whan she saw that I was awake she ran to me.

'' Ichigo! Are you okey?''

''Yeah I guess...'' hisses in pain while trying to sit up.

''Lay down for some time, you still have to recover from that fall.

''Okey...''

After some 5 minutes Rukia got up and went to the kichen to get some tea for herself and me.

Whan she came back Rukia saw that Ichiho has sat up and it looked like his headache was gone, well almost.

''Here drink this it'll help. How are you feeling?'' Rukia asked concerned.

''I'm fine now that you're here...'' and I smiled.

She was really confused now. But okey she is going to let that slip by.

After we finnished drinking tea and setting the cup's on the table I spoke up.

''Uuu... Rukia? Why were you outside so late?''

Rukia sat there thinking _'What should I tell him that I bought a gift for him? Nooooo that's to suspicious amm...'_

''I forgot to buy something that I needed.'' _'smart Rukia smart'_ Rukia thought to herself.

''Okey...'' I looked at her and fell for the lie.

After a while I asked here.

''Umm... Tonight is Christmas?''

''Yeah why?''

''Oh nothing...''

(Rukias POW)

I looked at him funny but then rememberd that it really was Christmas tonight and ran to me room to find the present that I bought and wrap it in a colorful wrapping pape.

_'I hope he will like it.' _Smiling I started to wrap the present.

(Ichigos POW)

Okey now really something was going on in that girls head. She jus went somewere but that didn't bother me at all 'couse I needed to prepare the gift that I bought for her.

_'I hope she will like this .' _

_(Rukias POW)_

It was the Christmas eve now and when I came out of my room I found that Ichigo was asleep on the couch and there was a small but not that small box on the table and there was something writen on the paper that was on the box. No it was a present.

I walked closer and I put my present down on the table and picked up the other present with the piece of paper on it and there was writen in silver word:

_To _

_Rukia_

_Happy Christmas Rukia _

_I wanned to tell you something that is on my heart right now_

_soo here goes, Rukia you are the one an only light in my eyes _

_the sun for my sky and the one I truely love!_

_Ichigo_

I almost started to cry I was so happy that someone accepts my feeling and that I won't be that alone again. I than set the present down on the table and thought tha maybe I shuld open it whan Ichigo will open his so it would be fair. So I layed down beside him and fell asleep.

(Ichigo POW)

It was warm really warm, I didn't want to open my eyes but I slowly opend them and was suprised to see that someone was sleeping beside me! And it was Rukia! I was more than suprised I was really happy to see that she had read the note I wrote. So that means that she accepted me, now I was really happy. Than I saw anotherpresent it must be for me. I slowly got up so not to wake Rukia up and picked the present up and it really was for me. That's what she's been hiding from me.

Than suddenly Rukia shifted and slowly opend her eyes.

''Hu?...'' Rukia sead drowsily.

(Rukias POW)

I yawned and suddenly Ichigo hugged me and I at first was confused but huged him back 'couse I think I know why he hugged me.

After a minute he let go and I said.

''I got you something.'' And I took the present and gave it to him.

''And I got something for you too.'' He gave me his present and I opend it inside there was a bunny necles and the bunny was sitting on a pink crystal. My eyes went wide and I said.

''Oh my god it is beautiful!''

Whan Ichigo oppend his present he was as happy as I was.

Inside the present was a dragon with its tail wraped around a purple crystal.

''Thank you Rukia its the best, but you know I have something els to give you''

Now I was confused. Than suddenly he kissed me, at first I was shocked but than I slowly closed my eyes and wraped my arms around his neck. Whan we needed to breath we broke the kiss and hi wispered the only three words a girl whould wish to hear.

''I love you, Rukia. Happy Christmas!'' The smile he wore was the one I really wanted to see.

''Happy Christmas Ichigo. I love you to!'' Than he kissed me again.

THE END

Did you like it, did you hate it tell me what you think! :3 Sorry for the POW changing all the time. As I allready sed I am new here and this is my first story. Okey so let me know what you think. :3


End file.
